I Just Want My Best Friend Back
by JayJay-Lynn
Summary: Annabeth and Percy like each other. A lot. But when something happens to one of them, this gets in the way of them telling each other how they feel. What will they do? Idea from a TV show. I don't own anything. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ****This takes place two weeks after the war. Percy and Annabeth are NOT together. Yet. ;)**

I was sitting on the beach thinking about random things here and there when this huge wave came up and soaked me from head to toe. I shrieked.

"Seaweed Brain!"

Then I turned to find none other than my best friend, Percy Jackson, standing there laughing his butt off.

"I'm going to kill you, Seaweed Brain!"

"Ha-I'm-ha-ha-so-_ha_-sorry-Anna-ba-ha-ha-beth, I couldn't-ha-ha-resist!"

I looked at him scary calm and said in a dark and dangerous voice, "And I can't resist _this_."

I ran at him full speed. He immediately stopped laughing and looked scared, but by the time he could react, I had tackled him to the ground, full force.

He landed with an _ooooff!_

I was about to hit him when he rolled over me suddenly with an evil glint in his eye. I wouldn't admit it, but I may have been a tad scared.

I knew he wouldn't _purposefully _hurt me in any way, but he could still be pretty evil…

But then he started tickling me.

"Ahhh! Oh my gods! Stop! Ha-ha-stop! P-please-ha-ha-Percy! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" I laughed.

He was laughing and had a light in his eyes that he gets every time he's with me.

He was my best friend, but I wanted more. He really was an all-around hero.

But he doesn't like me that way.

"I, Percy Jackson, have taken down thee, Annabeth Chase, most talented and powerful female demigod!"

"STOP!" I shrieked. "Please-ha-ha-I gi-_ha!_-ve up-ha-ha-ha!"

He smiled brightly and stopped tickling me, but kept hold of my hands. He pulled them over my head to hold them there, with his knees on either side of me.

"Fine, but you so owe me for being so nice and letting you go."

"You haven't even let me go, Seaweed Brain." I pointed out.

"That is because I need you to pay me back somehow…"

_O__h boy__,_ I thought

"What do you want?" I asked curiously yet cautiously.

"Just a few, simple words."

"Like what?"

"I'm just going to need you to say: 'Percy Jackson is my _bestest _friend in the entire world and he is the _all-around _awesomest person _ever_. I am so lucky.'"

"First of all, like half of the words in that first sentence aren't even words."

"So what? I made them up specifically for you."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, yay. Percy Jackson made up words for me." I said with heavy sarcasm.

"Do I need to get the tickly monster…?" he said like he was talking to a 5 year old.

"Ugh! No…let's see: Percy Jackson is my _bestest_" I cringed. "friend in the entire world and he is the all-around awesomest" _Shudder_. "person _ever_. I am so lucky." I finished with no emotion.

"I don't think that will do…." He prompted, indicating that my 'no emotion' thing wasn't going to cut it.

"UGH!" I complained. I may like the guy, but he still drives me so insane sometimes that I want to bang my head up against a concrete wall until I bleed.

I repeated the phrase with exaggerated emotion and Percy laughed.

"Okay, I guess that _will_ do…"

But he didn't get off of me. He stared at me and slowly came closer and closer to me.

We both started closing our eyes when we heard someone squeal.

"Ouch!" a voice followed.

"Oh, shoot, sorry."

Percy jumped off of me and then offered me a hand which I took, staring at the ground to avoid awkward eye contact.

"Way to go, Kathryn. Now you ruined their moment." An angry Grover said.

"I'm sorry…it was just so darn cute and romantic!"

All the while this conversation went on, Percy and I stood there awkwardly. Kathryn, my new favorite Aphrodite camper since Silena, came running over to us and smiled apologetically.

"Why don't you two get back to where you were, and we'll just…leave." She suggested.

I laughed nervously and ran a hand through my tangled curls.

"Uh, we were just talking, so there's nothing to really 'get back to'". I put air quotes over the last three words.

"No, you guys were just about to kiss." Kathryn protested bluntly.

Percy laughed an embarrassed laugh.

"I-uh- actually got to go clean my cabin for inspections." Percy stuttered. Good old Seaweed Brain. Doesn't even _try_ to deny that we were seconds away from kissing.

"Oh, shoot! I'm inspecting today!" Kathryn stated. "Well come on, your cabin is on the way 'll walk together."

"It's actually on the other side of the commons area…" Percy trailed off.

"Well I guess we'll be taking a detour, then, won't we? See you guys!" Kathryn shouted over shoulder as she skipped and pulled Percy with her.

"Bye Annabeth, I'll see you at the campfire?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Sure thing, Seaweed Brain." I said trying not to sound as excited as I felt.

"Oh, sure, don't say bye to me, Percy. Just talk to your girlfriend and leave me out. That doesn't hurt at all." Grover joked.

I didn't know who was redder: me or Percy.

"Ha-ha, Grover. I'm still mad at you."

"Wahhh! Cry me a river! You wouldn't even have known I was there if _Kathryn _would have stayed quiet!"

But Kathryn just pulled Percy away. Not away from my mind, unfortunately.

"Percy and Annabeth sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I—" I covered his mouth with my hand and glared at him. He just laughed behind my hand.

"I don't see why you don't just ask him out. He's crazy about you Annabeth. Why can't you just see that? He won't hurt you."

"I know he won't hurt me, I just-I don't know. I don't think he likes me the way you think Grover."

"But-" I cut him off.

"I know you're a satyr and can feel people's emotions, but you must be getting the wrong 'signal' or whatever."

GROVER'S POV

I laughed. She made it sound like I was a radio or something.

What I couldn't tell her is that Percy had come to me two weeks ago, when the war ended, and told me he loved Annabeth. That he had for a while.

But I couldn't tell Annabeth that. I mean, what kind of friend would I be If I told everybody's secrets? I didn't tell Percy anything that Annabeth said, so I had to give Percy the same respect.

So I just shook my head and told her she should just trust me.

Kathryn and I had a goal. We _had _to get Percy and Annabeth together before the end of summer, which was in exactly a month—thank the gods camp would be going late this summer—and those two would be so much more happy if they were together instead of having all this love pain.

**So did you**** like it? Let me know in ****a review****! Also****,**** I want to know if you want me to make every chapter in each person's ****POV****? Like how this chapter is in Annabeth's ****POV****, do ****you**** want the next chapter to be the same ****one but**** in ****Percy's****POV****? ****Because**** I know I like to know both sides of the story, but if you want me to just get on with the ****regular plotline flow****, just let me know. ****The best way to do that? **

**In a REVIEW,**

***JK*(****I love my initials. Te-he. ****) **


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking to the beach just thinking about—you guessed it—Annabeth, when I saw her blond curls blowing slightly in the wind. I was just going to go and sit by her, but I got a better idea. I felt the familiar tug in my gut and a huge wave, not big enough to hurt her,obviously, crashed down on her. She was instantly soaked.

"Percy!" She screamed without even turning around to see if it was me. But then again, I _am _the only son of Poseidon at camp.

Then she turned towards me looking _pretty _pissed. I, on the other hand, couldn't help but laugh my butt off at her overreaction to my little joke. That's my Annabeth.

"I'm going to kill you, Seaweed Brain!"

"Ha-I'm-ha-ha-so-_ha_-sorry-Anna-ba-ha-ha-beth, I couldn't-ha-ha-resist!" I managed to choke out through my laughter.

She glared at me, and I couldn't help but shudder under her gaze. In a very threatening, scary voice, she said, "And I can't resist _this_."

She got up, ran at me, and before I had time to react to my small yet very intimidating best friend, she tackled me to the ground—sand, whatever—.

I landed with an _ooooff!_

I mean, don't get me wrong, Annabeth is super light, but when she runs full force at you and shoves you to the ground, it makes quite a painful landing. But I didn't really feel it because I'm invincible now.

Ha-ha.

She looked like she was about to hit me, but I grabbed her hands, and flipped us over so that I was on top now.

I bet I had an evil glint in my eye, because she looked a little scared.

She knew I would never actually hurt her in anyway, but you never know what I am capable of…

And then I started tickling her.

"Ahhh! Oh my gods! Stop! Ha-ha-stop! P-please-ha-ha-Percy! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"She laughed.

I was laughing, too. She was my best friend, but I wanted more. She was beautiful and brave.

But she doesn't like me that way.

"I, Percy Jackson, have taken down thee, Annabeth Chase, most talented and powerful female demigod!"

"STOP!" She shrieked. "Please-ha-ha-I gi-_ha!_-ve up-ha-ha-ha!"

I smiled but kept a hold of her hands. I pulled them over her head to hold them there, with my knees on either side of her.

"Fine, but you so owe me for being so nice and letting you go."

"You haven't even let me go, Seaweed Brain." she pointed out.

"That is because I need you to pay me back somehow…"

"What do you want?" She asked cautiously. I could tell she was getting annoyed, but it was fun to watch.

"Just a few, simple words."

"Like what?"

"I'm just going to need you to say: 'Percy Jackson is my _bestest _friend in the entire world and he is the _all-around _awesomest person _ever_. I am so lucky.'"

Was it a little too obvious that I wanted her to say that she cared about me as much as I cared about her?

"First of all, like half of the words in that first sentence aren't even words."

"So what? I made them up specifically for you."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, yay. Percy Jackson made up words for me." She said with heavy sarcasm.

"Do I need to get the tickle monster…?" I asked like I was talking to a five-year-old.

"Ugh! No…let's see: Percy Jackson is my _bestest,_" She cringed and I smiled."Friend in the entire world and he is the all-around awesomest" Another shudder and another smile from me. "Person _ever_. I am so lucky." She finished with no emotion.

"I don't think that will do…." I prompted, indicating that her 'no emotion' thing wasn't going to cut it.

"UGH!" She said a little louder than a normal voice. I knew that I might be pushing it. I didn't really want her to be mad at me when I was trying to build up the courage to ask her out. She repeated the phrase with extra exaggerated emotion and I laughed.

"Okay, I guess that _will_ do…"

But I didn't move away from her. I stared into her gray eyes, and slowly leaned in closer to her, careful not to put any weight on her, because I was a lot heavier after I became invincible.

We both started closing our eyes when we heard someone squeal.

"Ouch!" a voice followed.

"Oh, shoot, sorry."

I jumped off of her and offered her a hand, which she took while staring at the ground to avoid awkward eye contact.

"Way to go, Kathryn. Now you ruined their moment." An angry Grover said.

"I'm sorry…it was just so darn cute and romantic!"

All the while this conversation went on, we stood there awkwardly. Kathryn, an Aphrodite girl, mine and Annabeth's new and only friend from the Aphrodite cabin since Silena, came running over to us and smiled apologetically.

"Why don't you two get back to where you were, and we'll just…leave." She suggested.

Annabeth laughed nervously and ran a hand through her Princess curls.

"Uh, we were just talking, so there's nothing to really 'get back to.'" She put air quotes over the last three words.

"No, you guys were just about to kiss." Kathryn protested bluntly.

I laughed an embarrassed laugh.

"I-uh- actually got to go clean my cabin for inspections." I stuttered. I didn't even try to deny that we were about to have the kiss that I had been dreaming about for years.

"Oh, shoot! I'm inspecting today!" Kathryn stated. "Well come on, your cabin is on the way there. We'll walk together."

"It's actually on the other side of the commons area…" I trailed off.

"Well I guess we'll be taking a detour, then, won't we? See you guys!" Kathryn shouted over shoulder as she skipped and pulled me with her.

"Bye Annabeth, I'll see you at the campfire?" I asked over my shoulder.

" Sure thing, Seaweed Brain." I hoped she was as excited about it as I was.

"Oh, sure, don't say bye to me, Percy. Just talk to your girlfriend and leave me out. That doesn't hurt at all." Grover joked.

I didn't know who was redder: me or Annabeth.

"Ha-ha, Grover. I'm still mad at you."

"Wahhh! Cry me a river! You wouldn't have even known I was there if _somebody _would have stayed quiet!"

Kathryn just laughed and pulled me away from my two best friends.

" Awww! That would have been a _great _way to tell her how you feel. And hey, I really am sorry about ruining your _moment_." She sounded sincere.

"It's alright." I told Kathryn and Grover how I felt about Annabeth, so I didn't (and wouldn't!) have to deny anything. She would know it was all a lie if I _did _try to deny it. Besides, her mom _is _Aphrodite.

"But you should tell her tonight. Because she _will _return your feelings."

"How do you know?"

"First of all, she was going to kiss you back. Second of all, do you_ know _who my mom is?" She winked.

"Okay, okay." I held my hands up in surrender.

"Well, this is your cabin. See you tonight, Seaweed Brain."

She winked again. She knows no one but Annabeth can call me that.

"Ha-ha. Very funny!" I shouted to her retreating form.

I could still her her laughter when I walked into my cabin, but what I saw shocked me more than the fact that Annabeth might have kissed me back.

* * *

**A/N ****SOOOOO sorry it took me so long to write this chapter! I'm not as good at writing ****Percy's ****POV ****because I'm**** not a guy, and ****I don't**** want to make him ****too OOC****...**

**Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed****...sorry about all the ****mistakes**** (****grammar****, spelling, etc.) ****I'm really trying to make it better****, but my computer is all jacked up so it changes ****a lot ****of things ,too, so**** yeah****...**

**Review! And please tell me what I can do to improve.**** Also, ****I ****am writing a new story (a Tratie ****fic****) ****because I**** just found out that ****I ****love that pairing almost as much as ****Percabeth. I'm ****trying to get ahead ****on**** my writing, so ****I'm**** writing at least half the story before ****I**** publish the ****first**** few chapters, which will come out ****probably**** sometime in Jan****uary****, so check that out when I put ****it**** up! **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I didn't get a lot, but thx to those who did review! If there is anything I can do to improve my story, plz tell me! In this chapter, I'm making some crap up about the war so that it fits the story, but it doesn't really change anything from the battle, just some stuff that I needed to add.

N e way, on with the story…

* * *

_I could still here her laughter when I walked into my cabin, but what I saw shocked me more than the fact that Annabeth might have kissed me back._

There was an image of woman with a shimmering form. One second she was a beautiful woman with golden hair wearing a shimmering headdress. The next she was a hideous hag with flat and greasy hair wearing a black outfit, strangely similar to what you would imagine Death wearing.

Hecate.

What was she doing here? This can't be good, considering she was on the Titan's side of the war a few weeks ago. She had been injured and fled the battle. Nobody knew what happened though.

'This can't be good.' I repeatedly thought until she spoke.

"Perseus. How unpleasant to see you." She purred.

I grimaced, but didn't say anything.

"Don't be _rude. Don't _ignore me." She said forcefully.

"Wha-what do you want." I stuttered.

"Oh simple really. I'm just here for a little something that you can help me with….revenge." She purred again.

"Wh-why? Who?" Was all I could stutter.

"I believe she is a friend of yours, Athena's brat, Blondie." My eyes went wide. What does she want with Annabeth? I decided to play dumb. No, it wasn't hard.

"Who? Sorry I'm not friends with Athena's kids. Do you not know who my father is? Athena is his worst enemy!" I pretended to be appalled.

But she wasn't buying any of it.

"You know exactly who I am talking about, what's her name? Anniebell? No, no. No! I got it! Annabeth! That's it, isn't it? Annabeth.

I tried to keep my face expressionless, but I guess I failed, because she laughed triumphantly.

"I knew it! Do you want to know why I want to get her?"

"You better not touch her!" I screamed.

"Feisty." She mumbled. "Anyway, I'll tell you why me and Annabeth have our…differences. You see, I'm sure you've heard that I dropped out of the battle shortly before Kronos got to Olympus, yes? Well do you know why?"

I couldn't find my voice so I just shook my head.

"So, she didn't tell any body." She mumbled. "Well after she was injured, that night she was unprotected, all alone in that room of hers, and me, having unlimited access to magic, got myself to her room no problem. She awoke instantly. I went over to her, on a mission for Kronos that is, to get her to rethink her choice on the gods side. Kronos knew if she changed, you would, too."

I was going to disagree, but I couldn't do it, because truthfully, I don't know if I would have stayed on the gods side if Annabeth hadn't. But I knew she would never betray her mother like that.

"But before I could even tell her that I came in peace, for the time, she said some words in ancient Greek, words I recognized immediately. She had put a spell on me! Can you believe it! I was so angry, that I wasn't thinking, and said a spell, going to blow her up from her inside out."

I grimaced. What if that had actually happened! I don't know what I would do without Annabeth.

"But I hadn't really paid attention to _which _cures she placed on me, but when my spell fired at me, I realized the little cunt had placed a reverse curse on me. All my spells would be temporarily backfired at me instead of the intended target. I was weakened so I returned to the main Titan base until I gained my streangth" I gritted my teeth. How **dare **she call Annabeth that!

"So, I need your help young hero, at a chance of revenge. I need you to do two very simple things for me. One, let me into the borders of you camp. And two, help me get her alone so that I can do with her what I want. You may be wondering why I cant just go to her myself, with my magic, but you see, Athena realized that I was out for revenge, and she placed a protective shield around her for the time being. I cannot come within 10 feet of her, and my magic will not effect her unless I am in person. I cant even iris message her. I'm actually very surprised you daddy didn't do the same for you" She mused.

"Never!" I shouted at her.

"There will be a consequence if you refuse." She warned.

I went to swipe the message away, so that her form would dissolve, but my feet wouldn't move.

"uh uh uh." She said like she was talking to a kid who just got his hand caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I told you, there will be a consequence. No escaping the inevitable."

Before I could respond, she pointed her finger at me and started chanting a curse in ancient Greek. To be honest, I was so scared that I couldn't even understand what she was saying.

All of a sudden, my body was filled with excruciating pain, and I fell to the floor in agony. So _this _was her consequence? Pure pain?

The pain kept coming, but somewhere in the back of my mind, I registered that Hecate had stopped chanting, and was smiling very Cynically at me.

"Now, young hero, you better listen to me and you better listen good, because I am only going to say this once. The only way out of this…form is to trust your life with one person. The person most dear to you has the answer" I had no idea what she was talking about but I tried to lock the information in my mind somewhere around the pain.

Slowly, the pain subsided, but I stayed on the floor, exhausted.

Then Annabeth burst into the cabin, and when I looked up, Hecate was gone.

I turned toward Annabeth, whose eyes were wide with confusion, realization, then finally, terror.

"What's wrong, Annabeth?" I barked, wait BARKED?

Annabeth gasped and ran towards me, crouched down next to me and whispered, "Percy?" Her gray eyes were wide and filled with concern.

I looked down at myself and found that I was hairy, very, very hairy **(A/n haha…sorry, I just had to put that in there.) **

I gasped, but it sounded more like a mix between a grunt and a soft bark.

'What did she do to me?' I thought and looked back up to Annabeth, both of our eyes wide and scared.

* * *

REVIEW! Aren't you so proud of me? I update in less than a week!

I didn't know much about Hecate, so I hope I did okay….I did a little research, but couldn't find much of what I was really looking for…

And thx to all who reviewd, added me to fav author/ story, and/or author/story alert!

You guys rock


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting at the campfire with Grover, waiting for Percy to show up. The 'scary stories' time was long since finished, and the sing-along looked about halfway over.

He was nowhere to be seen. As far as we knew, he'd gone up to his cabin for inspection. I couldn't help but worry a little bit. Or be very annoyed at his absence. I couldn't decide.

"Annabeth, chill out. He probably just fell asleep or something!" Grover exclaimed.

I hadn't realized that I was impatiently tapping my foot.

"Yeah, you're right. Stupid Seaweed Brain just fell asleep." I agreed.

We sat there for a little while longer until I got too impatient, stood up, and dusted my jeans off.

"Where are you going?" Grover questioned.

"Just going to go get Percy" I responded and bounded off to Cabin Three.

When I was about twenty feet away, I saw a bright flash of light inside the cabin, and Percy's agonized scream filling the air made my steps falter.

Then the screaming stopped and the light died down and there was only silence.

Very worried now, I sprinted towards the cabin. When I got to the door, I wrenched it open and burst in the room.

What I saw made me very confused, though. There was a very large…dog? No, a wolf, about the size of a Buick, give or take a few inches. And not as long.

It had jet black fur and when I entered the cabin it looked up at me and I saw startlingly familiar green eyes.

Realization washed over me, but it was quickly replaced by horror.

The wolf titled its head to the side a little as if confused, or possibly worried, and barked.

I gasped and ran towards it—_him—_oh, whatever.

I knelt beside him and whispered, "Percy?"

He looked down at himself, as if just realizing for the first time that he was no longer human, but a furry beast.

He grunted, or barked, or made some un-recognizable sound that in human form might have been a gasp.

He looked back up at me, and both of our eyes were wide and scared.

"Percy?" I repeated, only a little louder than before.

He nudged my knee with his nose.

"Can-can you understand me?"

He tilted his head slightly to the side and grunted.

"Is that a yes?"

He nudged me again.

"Oh my gods." I whispered. "What _happened _to you?"

He whined as if to say 'I was hoping _you _would know.'

"Oh gods." I said. "This is _not _good."

His green eyes looked up at me, concerned. I could practically hear him asking if I was alright. Considering the situation, that was a very, very stupid thing to ask.

The thought almost made me laugh. Him being concerned about _me _when he was… _this._

I took a deep breath and said, "Come on, we need to tell Chiron. Now."

He grunted in agreement and followed me out the door.

Pretty much everyone was at the campfire, so we didn't have to deal with unfortunate, oh-my-gods-Percy-Jackson-turned-into-a-wolf-let's-all-freak-out sort of encounters. Much to our dismay, Chiron was at the Amphitheater, too.

When we were a couple yards away from where everyone was, I turned to Percy. "Stay here. Don't want to attract more attention than necessary. Will you be okay for a few minutes?"

Standing on all fours, he came up to a little lower than my shoulders.

He nudged my back in the direction of the campfire.

"Okay, okay. Jeez. I'll be back in a minute. Don't do anything stupid." I said pointedly.

He made a sound that was most likely a laugh.

I rolled my eyes, turned, and ran towards the campfire.

Chiron was in the middle of the circle, making an announcement about some change in Capture the Flag teams, but no one was really paying attention.

I ran to the middle of the circle to Chiron and he stopped talking and he looked at me in question. Everyone else did too.

I whispered in Chiron's ear, "Help. It's Percy."

He pulled away and looked in my eyes for a minute and he must have seen in my eyes that something was wrong because he gestured for me to lead.

"Continue with the sing-a-long, tell stories if you wish. Curfew is extended an extra hour." The camp cheered, Chiron's Capture the Flag announcement momentarily forgotten.

I lead him to the shadows, where Percy was waiting for us.

"What is it, child? You look very upset. Wh—" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw the wolf in front of us.

"Oh, my." He muttered. "How...?"

"I don't know. I found him like this in his cabin. There was a bright light and then he screamed. I got there as fast as I could, but by the time I got there the light was gone, and Percy was…well, look."

"I see. We should get him to the Big House before anyone sees. Come along, you two."

When we got there, Chiron told us to sit, so I sat on a chair while Percy sat on the ground next to me.

After much pondering, Chiron decided to IM Olympus to see if they knew anything. I was sitting with my head in my hands, worried.

What had happened to my best friend?

Percy noticed my mood and whined softly. I lifted my head to look at him.

He titled his head to the side and grunted.

"I don't know what you're saying." I whispered miserably, massaging one of my temples with my hand.

He rested his large head on my lap and sighed.

Chiron came back in then. "I talked to Athena and—"

"My mom? What does she have to do with this?" I questioned.

"She said that she believes it actually has to do with…you, my dear."

"_Me?_" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, she said she believes that Hecate has recovered and—"

He stopped talking when I gasped loudly. I didn't want to admit it, but I was terrified. She would kill me in a heartbeat if she ever got the chance.

"What about her_?" _I motioned for him to continue.

"Well, she said that you and Hecate weren't exactly on good terms," I grimaced "And that she wanted revenge, and that maybe, _maybe _she went to Percy looking to make you pay, but that he may have refused…." He trailed off and looked at Percy. Those were a lot of _maybes, _too much possibilities.

Percy's wolf head came off my lap and was flailing around vigorously.

I gasped again, then looked down. He got punished because of me.

"Annabeth, what happened?"

I hesitated for a moment, biting my lip, but told them the whole story about how she had visited me and how I had cured her.

I had avoided eye contact with Percy, afraid that he would be mad at me, but when I finally looked over at the end of my explanation, he didn't look mad at all. He looked like he already knew about it.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered to Percy. "This is all my fault." I hate to admit it, but a single tear made its way down my cheek. I bit my lip again.

Percy whined softly then came in front of me and put his head between my shoulder an head. He was hugging me. He forgave me.

I put my arms around his big, furry neck, and more tears came.

When I pulled away to wipe some of the tears, Percy licked my face. I couldn't tell if it was his way of wiping my tears away or giving me a kiss, but either way, it was pretty gross. Sweet, but definitely disgusting on some level. What was I? A damn lollipop?

"Eww!"

I laughed and wiped some of Percy's saliva off my face. Woooow. Never thought I'd say _that._

Percy made a sound that resembled laughter, and the corners of his wolf mouth pulled up into a smile.

"You better be glad you're cute, or you'd be dead."

He 'smiled' again, only wider this time.

Gods, I would _never_ been able to tell that to human Percy. It was so much easier to talk to him when he couldn't talk.

We never noticed Chiron smirking at us from the other side of the room.

**Ok, I know it's past Christmas, but this is still my gift to you, so all you have to do to thank me is REVIEW! plz and thx!**

**This is personally my favorite chapter so far, I had a lot of fun writing it, and I think it's really cute b/c i'm a hopeless romantic! **

**Oh, and not only do I not own PJO, and can anyone guess the show I'm getting the whole 'wolf' thing from? It's kind of a kid show, but I was babysitting my nieces, so it's okay that I was watching it ;)**  
**It's not really like this show in any way, except him being a wolf, but when I was watching this certain episode of this certain show(does that make sense?), the idea of Percy being a wolf and licking Annabeth poped in my head. My head just works in tarded ways like that! lol**

**So don't forget to review peoples!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Percy?" Annabeth repeated, only a little louder than before.

I nudged her knee with my nose.

"Can-can you understand me?"

I tilted my head slightly to the side and grunted, not knowing what else to do, seeing that I couldn't talk.

"Is that a yes?"

I nudged her again, knowing she would know that I was saying yes.

"Oh my gods." She whispered. "What _happened _to you?"

I whined, wanting to say, 'I was hoping _you _would know.'

"Oh gods." She said. "This is _not _good."

My green eyes looked up at her gray ones, concerned. I wanted to ask her if she was alright. She looked very pale and so helpless.

She took a deep breath and said, "Come on, we need to tell Chiron. Now."

I grunted in agreement and followed her out the door.

Pretty much everyone was at the campfire, so we didn't have to deal with unfortunate, oh-my-gods-Percy-Jackson-turned-into-a-wolf-let's-all-freak-out sort of encounters. Much to our dismay, Chiron was at the Amphitheater, too.

When we were a couple yards away from where everyone was, she turned to me and said, "Stay here. Don't want to attract more attention than necessary. Will you be okay for a few minutes?"

Standing on all fours, I came up to a little lower than her shoulders, so I nudged her back in the direction of the campfire.

"Okay, okay. Jeez. I'll be back in a minute. Don't do anything stupid." She said pointedly.

I laughed and saw her roll her eyes. Then she turned, and ran towards the campfire.

When she was out of my sight, I sighed. That girl is going to be the death of me.

The thought was kind of Ironic, considering Hecate came to me because of Annabeth. Not that I blamed her at all. Even if she doesn't like me the same way I liked her, Annabeth would never do anything to get me hurt and I would give everything to make sure she was safe.

I heard Chiron and Annabeth approaching and strained to hear Chiron.

"What is it, child? You look very upset. Wh—" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw a wolf, instead of the 5'12, green eyed, black haired boy he knows me as.

"Oh, my." He muttered. "How...?"

"I don't know. I found him like this in his cabin. There was a bright light and then he screamed. I got there as fast as I could, but by the time I got there the light was gone, and Percy was…well, look." Annabeth tried to explain as best as she could through her hysteria. She was trying to hide it, but I could tell she was freaking out.

"I see. We should get him to the Big House before anyone sees. Come along, you two."

When we got there, Chiron told us to sit, so Annabeth sat on a chair and I sat on the ground next to her.

After much pondering, Chiron decided to IM Olympus to see if they knew anything. Annabeth was sitting with her head in her hands, worried, while I silently watched her, wanting to tell her everything, despite her best friend being a wolf, was going to be fine. We would find a way to fix this.

I noticed she looked really upset so I tried to ask her if she was okay. It sounded like a whine, though. She lifted her head to look at me.

I titled my head to the side and grunted, repeating the question.

"I don't know what you're saying." she whispered miserably, massaging one of her temples with her hand.

I rested my large head on her lap and sighed. With her freaking out this much, she wouldn't be able to figure out anything I was trying to say to her.

Chiron came back in then. "I talked to Athena and—"

"My mom? What does she have to do with this?" Annabeth questioned.

"She said that she believes it actually has to do with…you, my dear."

"_Me?_" She asked, shocked.

"Yes, she said she believes that Hecate has recovered and—"

He stopped talking when she gasped loudly. She didn't know that Hecate was involved in this yet. She looked absolutely terrified, and I wanted nothing more than to tell her that she was going to be okay, that Hecate wouldn't _touch_ her. I would protect her with my last breath.

"What about her_?" _She finally said, motioning for him to continue.

"Well, she said that you and Hecate weren't exactly on good terms," She grimaced "And that she wanted revenge, and that maybe, _maybe _she went to Percy looking to make you pay, but that he may have refused…." He trailed off and looked at me.

I lifted my head off Annabeth's lap and was flailing around vigorously, trying to letting them know what happened.

Annabeth gasped again, then looked down. I instantly felt horrible that I said-or tried to say, anyway- anything, because by the look on her face, she felt just as horrible as I did.

"Annabeth, what happened?"

She hesitated for a moment, biting her lip, but told Chiron the whole story about how Hecate had visited her and how she had cursed her.

She hadn't looked at me during her entire explanation, but when she finally did, I saw dread. She was afraid that I would blame her, even hate her, which, of course, was impossible. I already knew what happened and wanted to reassure her, so I put all the emotion I was feeling in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered to me. "This is all my fault." A tear made its way down Annabeth's cheek and she bit her lip again. It was painful to see her so upset.

I whined softly then went in front of her and put my head between her shoulder and head. She was smart. She would know that I was hugging her, that there was no reason to forgive her because I was never mad at her; never blamed her. In fact, I though what she did was pretty amazing and I was proud of my best friend.

She wrapped her arms around my large neck and cried more.

I hated seeing her like this. Annabeth was one of the strongest people I knew, and seeing her so scared and vulnerable was hard to watch. My heart twisted in the worst way possible by witnessing this scene. I wanted to say something to comfort her so bad. This wasn't her fault, but I can tell she felt terrible, anyway.

When she pulled away to wipe some of the tears, I licked her face. Really, I wanted to kiss her, but, that didn't work out too well… I just had to do something that would comfort her and let her know to stop worrying; she wasn't going to lose me. And I knew she would understand this gesture crystal clear.

"Eww!"

She laughed and wiped her face.

I laughed and smiled as best as I could with my wolf mouth.

"You better be glad you're cute, or you'd be dead."

I smiled again, only ten times wider, because that single line gave me hope beyond belief, that Annabeth might actually feel the same way about me as I feel about her.

The only problem is, I don't know if she meant I was cute in person, or as a wolf. I really hope she meant as my actual self and _not _as a fury beast.

I had completely forgotten Chiron was in the room with us until he cleared his throat.

We both looked over at him, and for the first time today, I was a little grateful that my face was fury, because you couldn't see me blush, but you could definitely see Annabeth's blush. She looked adorable.

"Uh- so, what are we suppose to do, Chiron? I mean, to get Percy back to…Percy?"

"I'm afraid I really don't know, child. Did Hecate say anything to you before she did this to you, Percy?"

They both turned to me in question.

I wracked my brain trying to remember what she had said.

'_The only way out of this…form is to trust your life with one person. The person most dear to you has the answer' _

That was what she had said!

I still had no idea what she meant, but I knew that one person was Annabeth. But how do I tell them this?

I decided to at least let them know that she had given me a clue, so I nodded my head wildly up and down.

Annabeth piped up and said, "What did she say, Perce?"

I barked what Hecate had told me, but then I realized my effort was futile. I couldn't even understand what I was saying, and no matter how smart Annabeth was, she can't understand wolf.

Annabeth tilted her head to the side.

"Okay, you can't say what she said, but maybe you can…write it down?" She asked.

I shrugged, telling her that I would give it a try, even though I obviously couldn't write, but maybe I could try to write with the pen in my mouth.

She looked at Chiron and he got the message and went to get some paper and a pen.

It took a while but eventually I had written out 'U HAVE ANSWR'

Annabeth rolled her eyes at my spelling but then what I had actually written down seemed to sink in and she looked at me while I looked right back into her eyes.

I nudged her knee letting her know, even thought she probably already knew that I wasn't talking about Chiron, that I was talking about her.

"What? How do you know? What did she say exactly?" She whispered to me.

I wrote down, a little faster than last time, 'PERSON MOST DEAR 2 ME'

Also, my handwriting- mouth writing -whatever, was getting more eligible.

She just started at the paper, then, looked up at me, so I nudged her knee yet again.

"Percy, that could be anyone: Your mom, Gover, your-" She started but I cut her off by barking quite loud and more forceful than I meant to, but I had to let her know that _she _was most dear to me.

She jumped at the loudness of my bark and I tried to make an embarrassed smile, and I think she got the hint at what I was trying to do, then turned serious again and looked right into her eyes, nudged her knee, looked up at her again, and then kissed-well licked- her hand that she had laying in her lap.

She looked down at her hand, then back up at me for the longest time.

She whispered, "It can't be _me_."

She really had no idea how much I care about her.

I had no idea what else to do to make her see that it _was _her, not with out words anyway, but I had one more idea.

I really did _not _want to tell her like _this_, on paper, as a wolf, but I was all out of other ideas.

I grabbed the pen in my mouth again and wrote down my message very carefully.

It took a little while, because I wanted to make sure she got the message loud and clear, no mistaking what I wrote down. Plus, it took me a a little bit of extra time to build up the courage.

She was looking at me curiously while I wrote. I had positioned my body so that she couldn't see what I was writing until I wanted her to see.

Finally I dropped the pen and stepped away, exposing the words that I had wanted so badly to say to her, in person, since the war.

She gasped quietly and stared at the paper in shock, because the words she was reading were 'I LOVE YOU'.

* * *

**I am soooooooooooooo sorry it took so long, but i was on vacation and then when i got back, i got a horrible virus on my computer so...yea. i really hope you liked it! **

** REVIEW! **

**And can you guys check out my PERCABETH one-shot and review plzzzzz! I have 8 reviews and I really wanted to get 15! I know thats kind of a lot for a one-shot, but since you guys are so awesome, I thought that I could reach that goal if you just kept being awesome ;) I really don't care if it's constructive critisism, I just really want to reach this goal, and I think you guys will help me reach it! :) If at least half my reviewers for this story review for the one-shot, I will EASILY pass my goal, and that would make my week even better! (I just got honors english and am taking driver's ed 2nd semester next year! AND my brother is moving out and I get his super big room!) SO PLZ don't ruin my good mood! Just review to my story, and check out my one-shot! plzzz and thxxx!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N OMG guys… I haven't ****updated**** since ****FEBRUARY****! I am **_**sooooo**_** sorry! There ****are**** four reasons why I haven't updated.**

**1) I totally lost track of the amount of time that had gone by since my last update.**

**2) I have been sooooo unbelievably busy w/ this being eight grade year and us only having 10 more days of school left, we have to get all of our final graduation and confirmation credits in, and exams and tons of reports and other tests and homework.**

**3) And ****because**** I've been so busy, every little free moment I got, I just slept. Literally. I'm clocking in about 5 hours of sleep a night right now ****because**** of all my school stress…**

**4) The Beta Reader wouldn't hurry the ** up. (Sincerely, the Beta Reader. This is mostly **_**my **_**fault!) **

**Sooooo yeah, again, I am so so sooooo sorry****,**** guys. Please don't stop reading my story ****because**** of my stupid stress. I graduate the 15th of May and then I have the rest of May to HOPEFULLY finish this story ****before**** summer school, ****because**** summer school is all of June, each class is 3 hours long, and ****it's**** 5 days a week. **

**So enough of my pathetic and apologetic babbling and on with the new chapter.**

**!: ****REMEMBER :!****, this is Annabeth's POV so it picks up from chapter 4 in her POV, it's not at the end of chapter 5 yet… (it's sad that ****it's**** been so long that I feel the need to remind you…)**

Chiron cleared his throat.

We both looked over at him, and my face heated about twenty degrees. From the corner of my eye I could see Percy looking at me with a strange, dazed look in his eyes.

"Uh- so, what are we supposed to do, Chiron? I mean, to get Percy back to…well, Percy."

"I'm afraid I really don't know, child. Did Hecate say anything before she did this to you, Percy?"

I turned towards Percy the same time that Chiron did to see if he could somehow communicate any answers to us.

He looked like he was concentrating really hard.

I sat there waiting anxiously. My ADHD was kicking in and making me tap my foot profusely.

Percy looked like he was debating something in his head.

After a few more minutes he must have decided something because he nodded.

Already getting my hopes up that the cure would be far too easy, I excitedly asked, "What did she say, Perce?"

Percy barked a long message and then stopped seeming to realize we couldn't understand a word he just said. I'd be really surprised if _he _even knew what he just said.

I tilted my head to the side, trying to think of a wise way we could solve this problem.

"Okay, you can't say what she said, but maybe you can…write it down?" I asked.

Percy shrugged as if saying _'I'll give it a shot, but I'm not promising anything.'_.

I looked at Chiron and he understood that we needed paper and a pen to even try to communicate with this method.

It took a while but eventually Percy moved and I could barely make out the words 'U HAVE ANSWR'.

I rolled my eyes. Seaweed Brain's spelling really concerns me sometimes. But then the meaning of his message sunk in and I could feel my eyes go wide as I look at Percy. He stared right into my eyes as if daring me to disagree.

He nudged my knee and I'm sure he was trying to tell me that he _wasn't _talking about Chiron.

"What? How do you know? What did she say exactly?" I managed to whisper to him.

He began to write something else down and it didn't take quite as long as the first message. While Percy was writing,Chiron and I shared a look and he gave an encouraging smile, but I was a little confused as to why.

'PERSON MOST DEAR 2 ME' was what I was finally able to read over Percy's shoulder.

His writing was getting more legible so it didn't take quite as long to distinguish what it said. Now instead of plain scribble, it looked like a five or six year old wrote it.

I just stared at the paper. There was no way that the person most dear to him could be _me_. I wasn't anything special. Percy nudged my knee yet again, snapping me out of my trance.

"Percy, that could be anyone: Your mom, Grover, your-" I started but he cut me off by barking quite loud and more forceful.

I jumped at the loudness of the bark and it looked like Percy was trying to smile sheepishly. Then he turned serious again and looked right into my eyes, nudged my knee, looked up at my again, and then kissed—licked, actually—the hand on my lap.

I looked down at my hand, then back up at him for the longest time.

I finally whispered, "It can't be _me_."

It really couldn't be me. I mean, why would someone as nice and caring as Percy _need_ me? I was a hot-headed, know-it-all, arachnophobic, daughter of Athena.

How did I get so lucky in meeting a guy like him? And not only to know him, but he ended up being my best friend, my reason in the last Titan War to keep fighting, my hero. He grabbed the pen in his mouth again and started writing. It felt like he was taking hours for each letter. He was definitely writing this message more carefully.

I watched him curiously as he wrote. He positioned his body so that I couldn't see anything he was writing. He had full control of what I would read and when I would see it.

Finally he dropped the pen on the table and backed away so that his message was completely exposed. I read it once, but I couldn't really comprehend what I was reading. No way was I reading it right. Percy could never feel the same way about me as I feel about him.

But that's really what it said. I couldn't control the gasp that escaped my lips as I stared at the paper in shock, because the words I was reading were 'I LOVE YOU'.

**A/N I am so disgusted at how short this is and how long it took to update. And I am so so sooooo sorry guys! ****But I have no more time to write anymore right now and I wanted to give you guys something. **

**Again I am so sorry for not updating sooner and then giving you a ****CRAPPY**** SHORT**** chapter… PLEASE review anyway though and then after school is out, I will try to update at ****LEAST**** once a week! **

**ALSO IF YOU ****HAVEN'T**** ALREADY, PLEASE R&R TO MY ONESHOT 'OUR SONG' ****CONSIDER**** IT A LATE EASTER PRESENT! HAVE A HEART! PLZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**AND AGAIN, DON'T ****FORGET**** TO REVIEW TO THIS CHAPTER! I'LL TRY TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER OUT ****BEFORE**** GRADUATION, BUT I DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING HAS BEEN SO HECTIC BUT IF YOU GUYS REVIEW, I WILL DEF. TRY MY HARDEST TO GET ONE DONE! ****(If, obviously, the Beta decides to cooperate. Yours truly, the Beta Reader. Once more, I'm sorry. I've a great deal of blame in this…)**

**(If you actually read my authors notes, somewhere in your review, put the most random word you can think of!)**

**-Jay-Jay**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am **_**sooo**_** sorry. Guys, I swear I hadn't realized it's been so long since my last update! I have no excuse except that I lost track of time and school has been hectic. Words cannot explain how sorry I am! No, really; please don't give up on this story because it has a bad author.**

I stared at the paper.

And stared some more.

I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true. Percy couldn't love me. Why we even _got along _evaded all possible logic. Love? Impossible. Yet again…we were friends, weren't we? We were used to beating the odds.

_But really, Annabeth, _I chastised myself. The word had a thousand different connotations. Love didn't necessarily mean _romantic. _Then the worst thought came to my mind. I wanted to start crying right there for even thinking he could have meant it like that. Of course he only _loved_ me like a sister!

I'd been hoping for a long time that there was a chance we could someday be…

Never mind.

I tried to keep my blush to a minimum, and not show the embarrassment I felt for even thinking silly stuff like that. He'd been cursed into an animal, for the gods' sakes! Of course he was looking for some comfort.

Percy was staring at me intensely and expectantly, waiting for me to react in some way.

Chiron had backed up a bit to give us some privacy, and I turned to him now, not daring to meet Percy's eyes. I wouldn't be able to keep myself together.

"So if I supposedly have the answer, how am I supposed to know what it is?" I asked Chiron.

"Child, I wish _I_ had an answer for _you_, but-"

"But you don't."

He just gave me a sympathetic look. "I suggest you both stay here tonight. Percy for obvious reasons, and Annabeth, no offence dear, but you are not quite in your senses right now. We wouldn't want any of your concerned siblings asking any questions." Chiron reasoned.

Percy really had no choice, but I did. No way did I want to stay here and further endure my humiliation, but Chiron did have a point. I was a wreck, and my siblings were smart. We didn't want them jumping to conclusions.

So warily I just nodded my head. I began to climb the stairs with Percy hesitating, probably wondering why I hadn't said anything about his most recent note.

I was about half way up the stairs when Chiron cleared his throat and said, " Oh, and I forgot to mention, there is only one room available. I know you will not mind sharing for a short time?"

I guess Chiron figured since Percy is currently no longer human, we definitely wouldn't be doing…anything.

_Okay, Annabeth, _I thought bitingly, _gross._

"Uh—no, no, that's…that's fine." I managed.

"Very well, goodnight, children."

"Night." I mumbled and Percy barked.

Percy followed me upstairs. When we got into the room, I looked at the large bed for a moment, then sat on the edge.

Percy waited at the door and had a hurt look in his eyes.

Confused I asked, "Are you coming in?" It was barely above a whisper.

There was a strange look in his eye, and then he came in and headed to the floor at the end of the bed.

"Goodnight, Percy. I'll figure out what the answer is. I promise."

He looked at me as if trying to figure something out then tilted his head to the side and grunted.

"What?" I asked after searching his eyes to see if I could figure out what he was asking.

He shook his head almost regretfully and grunted again, probably saying goodnight.

"Percy?"

His head whipped around so fast I was worried he might have given himself whiplash.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor. The bed's….well, there's plenty of room, you know."

He looked as though he was contemplating something, then he gave what looked like a forced half smile and shook his head.

I looked down and nodded my head. I understood. He probably didn't want to lead me on or something, since the incident earlier. I was hopping maybe he didn't catch onto it, but I guess he did.

He wined and came over nuzzled my hand for a minute, which made me feel a little better. He then lay on the ground right next to the side of the bed I was lying on.

I gave him a small smile, which I think he returned, and as soon as I closed my eyes, I was out.

_I was in the same room in the Big House as I was when I went to sleep, but Percy was gone._

_I wasn't alone, though. Hecate stood in the windowsill on the other side of the room._

"_Daughter of Athena, your mother's protection barrier is growing weaker. I can visit you in dreams now, and soon, I will be able to do whatever I want to you."_

_I just sat there in bed, terrified._

_Why couldn't I wake up?_

"_Soon, I will do to you what you did to me. And once you're out of the picture, the son of Poseidon will have no way to return to his true form. It's a shame, really; he is a very good-looking boy. Wouldn't you agree, Wise girl?" She said the last part tauntingly, and my rage bubbled over._

"_You leave him out of this! This is between me and you. You're just too much of a coward to come straight for me." I knew this wasn't true and I was really crossing a line here that could get me killed, but it made me so angry that she went after Percy for something that I did._

_Hecate jumped into the room and walked over. She was inches away from me. My breathing stopped and all I could think was that this was it. She was going to kill me now._

_But she didn't kill me. She just moved her hand to the side in a sweeping motion, and I suddenly felt myself being slammed through the plaster wall, and falling down the hard wood floor stairs. I finally hit the concrete floor of the bottom level of the Big House with a painful thud._

_This was a dream. I don't know why she was able to do that, or why it felt so damn real. I couldn't see straight, my vision was blurry, and my stomach hurt so bad. Maybe my ribs…?_

_All I knew at the moment was that Hecate was slowly walking down the stairs and I couldn't do anything but cough up a bit of blood._

_All of a sudden, Percy, human Percy, threw Riptide at Hecate and she screamed, "This is not over, you little-" And then she was gone in puff of black smoke._

_Percy ran to me and kneeled down by me._

"_Annabeth," He put his hand on my cheek._

"_I'm fine, Percy. It's just a dream. That's how you're human right now."_

_He just nodded his head._

"_She's getting stronger though. I need to figure out what the answer is to bringing you back to your normal self before she regains her full strength or else I might not get the chance to save you."_

"_Annabeth, you have all the time you need. She isn't going to touch you. I promise."_

"Y_ou can't promise something like that, Percy. Look what she's already done to you for interfering. I can't let her hurt you anymore. Especially not because of me."_

_Percy shook his head. "No, she didn't do it because of you. None of this is your fault, Annabeth. But I do promise that. I don't care what you say; I'm not letting her touch you. Why is it so difficult for you to get it? _I care about you._" He looked so sincere and innocent, I almost believed that there was still a chance he could like me._

"_Because I'm like your sister, right?" I asked bitterly, remembering his note._

_He seemed taken aback, _"_What? No. That'd be really weird. No, I—" He stopped because everything became hazy._

"_What's going on?" He asked. He looked cute when confused._

"_We're waking up."_

"_Wait, Annabeth, I've got to tell you something!"_

"_Why can't you tell me when we wake up, Seaweed Brain?"_

"_Because it's not the same! I already did but you took it the wrong way. I have to tell you…at least while I'm _human."

"_Okay," I frowned, _"_Then tell me."_

_Then all of a sudden I coughed up more blood. Percy seemed concerned._

"_Annabeth, you're really hurt. What if this is stronger than just a dream?"_

_I was about to ask what he meant when I began fading._

"_Annabeth!" Percy yelled desperately after me._

"_You can tell me whenever, Percy. I'm not going anywhere."_

"Annabeth? Annabeth. Child, what happened to you?" Chiron asked worriedly.

I sat up and was about to ask him what he meant. Did he know about the dream? Then there was a sharp aching in my abdomen. I screamed out in pain and as soon as I did, Percy, to my dismay, back to being a wolf, came racing down to me.

This is what Percy had meant about the dream being stronger. I was no longer in the room, but at the bottom of the stairs. I looked up to the room Percy and I had been in the night before and saw an Annabeth-sized hole in the plaster wall.

Oh my gods, whatever was happening to me in my dream was happening to my body outside my dream. Hecate really was getting stronger. This was not good.

She could have killed me last night had Percy not come in. But she could kill me now, in my dream, every night. I wasn't safe anymore. I had to save Percy before she got to me. If I died, Percy would be stuck like this forever.

He came over and hugged me. Well, you know, as much as a wolf can hug.

I wrapped my arms around his furry neck and held on tight, even though it hurt.

As I held on to my best friend, I thought of what he had said in my dream. He had said that he had something important to tell me. He said he had told me before but I took it the wrong way. He also said that it wasn't how he meant it when I said I was like his sister. What had he meant?

There was no way he had meant that he really loved me, was there?

I didn't know, (and naturally, I was vexed with not knowing), but I would just have to wait until Percy was back to normal. That was more motivation, as if there wasn't enough already, to get him back as soon as possible.

When I finally pulled away, I could read the look in his eye instantly. 'I'm glad you're okay, and this won't happen again. She will have to go through me first,' or something along those lines.

Chiron came back in with Jason, son of Apollo. He was new, and Percy didn't like him much. I didn't know why. He had been fairly nice to both of us. He just made me uncomfortable because he'd asked me out. Twice…_Oh._

Could Seaweed Brain actually be _jealous_? Yeah, right, _ha_ freaking _ha_. Stop dreaming, Annabeth. There are more important things to think about.

Jason smiled at me. His smile made me awkward, and I was suddenly extremely glad Percy was right next to me.

Percy grunted something that I could tell probably wasn't the nicest thing to Jason and they had a stare down.

Eventually I got tired of watching and went to lay down on the ground, but it hurt.

At the sound of my sharp intake of breath Percy broke the silent battle and titled his head towards me.

Jason got the message and turned to me. "Well, well, Annabeth. I told you that you'd need me." Then he winked.

Percy growled and he looked like any second he would claw Jason's eyes out if he didn't need to heal me first.

Jason held his hands up in mock surrender. " Didn't know you owned her, Jackson."

I guess Chiron had told Jason about the whole situation. That's how he knew the big wolf was Percy. Great. Of the four people that know about Percy's situation, _Jason _is one of them.

Percy stepped between Jason and me.

"Hey," I demanded, "I'm in severe pain over here."

Percy looked at me and reluctantly came back to sit by my head, while Jason smirked.

"We need to get you upstairs, Annabeth."

Oh, look. He's just stated the obvious.

Chiron came over and helped Jason carry me upstairs and Percy just watched and looked like he wished he could help. When I got to the room where Jason could start to heal me, Chiron said he had to go because it was breakfast time and he had to make sure everything was okay out there.

I personally thought he was just amused by the Percy vs. Jason thing. Great camp leader, huh. Note the sarcasm.

Jason closed the door behind Chiron and turned towards me. He walked over to the bed I was on and with a sick grin, started to lift my shirt. Right as I was about to protest, Percy did it for me. He pushed him away from me and growled again.

"What the hell, dude? It's her _ribs_ that are injured. I have to look at them. You shouldn't even be in here. Can you be so kind as to step out so I can finish my work?" He said it like a question he wasn't really asking.

But in all truth, there was no way that I was going be in here, alone and shirtless, with Jason.

Percy was starting to, you guessed it, growl yet again, when I intervened

"It's fine. He can stay."

Jason looked livid, and Percy had a smug look in his eyes.

But Jason went back to work and took my shirt off. I had a feeling he was checking me out which made me nauseous and I felt embarrassed that I had allowed Percy to stay because he could see my bra. Yes, the 'hot pink lacy bra every girl was once in her life forced to buy thanks to a deranged step-mother' one. With a bow in the middle. Yes, that'd be the one.

I was never going to live this one down. And all because I didn't think this situation through very well.

I had three broken ribs and a possible concussion. Percy kept Jason in line and made sure he kept his eyes, and hands, off when at all possible. I would never tell him this, but I felt so safe with Percy.

When I was all done, Jason reluctantly helped me put my shirt back on over my plastered, bandage-covered torso.

Percy stared with pure hatred at Jason, and for the first time, I could truly see how much my best friend hated the boy next to me. I knew he was never too fond of him, but I never actually realized how much he absolutely despised him.

Jason left with an 'ultimate-creep worthy' comment on my bra, saying it looked sexy on me. And much to Percy's repulsion, Jason further infuriated him by saying he wished he could have gotten a closer look. Percy rested his head on the bed next to where I was laying down.

We were back in our original room, with the big bed, and I didn't know about Percy, but I was exhausted. I didn't really get what you would call a restful sleep. I was beat. Ha-ha get it? No?

Ah, well.

As I lay there half asleep, I whispered to Percy, " I would have been dead if it wasn't for you last night."

He looked at me doubtfully.

"Really. You saw what she was able to do. She would've obviously killed me if you hadn't come in."

He had a sad look in his eyes, and I didn't know why at first, then I thought like Percy would and understood.

"Would you stop it? You can't control when you enter a dream. You weren't too late, Percy. Stop beating yourself up over nothing."

He just sighed but nodded his head.

"I'm going to take a nap. You can lie down too, if you want. I feel bad about making you have the floor."

He made a sound that could have been a laugh and carefully climbed in on the other side. He came over close to me and lay on his stomach and put his head on his paws. His head was turned towards me and the message in his eyes was clear as day.

He would watch over me while I slept.

I smiled a small smile and ruffled his fur lightly. I lay my head down next to his and closed my eyes.

**Does **_**that**_** make up for the long absence at least a little bit? Again, I am so sorry, and I swear I am going to try and have a bit more of a regular updating schedule! So please review!**


End file.
